The present invention relates to a frog target game and more particularly pertains to attempting to throw chips into a frog's mouth in order to score maximum points.
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,570 to Labrasseur discloses a game apparatus using a projectile shaped as an amphibian, such as a frog. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 86,836 to Gibbs, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 160,350 to Vunck, and U.S. Pat. No.Des. 333,492 to Paredes each disclose various ornamental designs for game devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a frog target game for attempting to throw chips into a frog's mouth in order to score maximum points.
In this respect, the frog target game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attempting to throw chips into a frog's mouth in order to score maximum points.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved frog target game which can be used for attempting to throw chips into a frog's mouth in order to score maximum points. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.